In the existing technology, modeling calculation of a virtual object in a virtual space is generally implemented by using a 3D engine. However, a traditional 3D engine is developed mainly for a standalone game client or a client game client, which is, in other words, developed mainly according to manifestation of a client. Therefore, the traditional 3D engine requires high-precision model calculation and a large calculation amount, for example, the traditional 3D engine generally outlines the virtual object by using a large number of polygons. Because collision detection is achieved on the basis of a model, if the traditional 3D engine is migrated to a server and logic of the collision detection is achieved on the basis of the migration, multiple server resources are occupied, which results in reduction in maintainability and a bearing capacity. For example, after some common physical engines are migrated to a server, one B6 machine can only bear 500 to 600 users.
A concept of another solution is that related calculation logic is wholly set in a client, and the server trusts the client completely or only performs limited verifications, for example, the server moderately extracts some logic and also performs calculation, and then compares a calculation result with a result uploaded by the client, to determine whether the virtual object has an abnormal action. However, the detection manner based on sampling calculation cannot ensure reliability of the whole calculation logic. Therefore, the logic is easily used by a tag-on service, and moreover, normal operations of a user also likely cause an abnormal displacement result. In other words, in the existing solution, multiple server resources need to be occupied to ensure appropriate movement of a virtual object, and cannot ensure reliability of movement logic and collision detection logic in the case of a reduced server pressure.
Effective solutions have not been proposed for the foregoing problems.